


I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade have their first Christmas with their adopted son, Noah. He wakes up in the night to see quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Filled prompt from tumblr, 'Spideypool daddy fic that has a spinoff from 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus'.

Noah was absentmindedly pushing his carrots on his plate around in the ranch dressing cup his Papa had given him. Noah liked carrots as much as the next 5 year old, really he did, but he was just so bored. This party wasn’t as much fun as his parents made it out to be. Daddy and Papa insisted that since this would be their first Christmas together as a family they needed to make it extra special. All his aunts and uncles would be there to celebrate with them this Christmas Eve, they were going to make cookies for Santa, and at the end of the night, if Noah had behaved himself, he would have a big surprise. This thought alone kept Noah at bay for the most part, and whenever it didn’t he would find another family member to entertain himself with. He found that Aunt Pepper told him the most amazing stories, Uncle Steve always let him win whenever they wrestled, Uncle Bruce would pick him up and zoom him around like an airplane, and Uncle Stark would always tell him the best ways to sneak sweets into his room before bed time.  
“How’re you hangin’ in there, tiger?” Peter said as he ruffled his son’s hair.  
“Daddy!” Noah groans in protest of the hair ruffle.  
“I’m bored.” With that being said, Noah’s Aunt Natasha walked over and sat down next to the pair at the table.  
“Peter, don’t you think it’s time? It’s almost 8.” She questioned.  
“You know, I think it is. I’ll be right back.” Peter stood up and turned to leave when Noah interrupted him, “Wait! Daddy, where are you going? Can I come?” He slid out of the chair and went to follow his dad down the hall. As if he was waiting for this moment, Wade scooped Noah up and spun him around in circles holding him to his chest. While still spinning he lifted up the hem of Noah’s shirt and blew a raspberry on his little tummy, making Noah squeal with laughter.  
“Papa!” Noah shrieked in between fits of laughter. Wade winked at Peter, creating just enough of a diversion for Peter to get away and prep for the surprise.  
Noah forgot all about his dad leaving, he was too distracted by the Lego airship he was building with his papa. He had just finished telling Wade about this particular airship’s impenetrable force field and overabundance of fire-breathing serpents when there were three heavy knocks on the front door of the house. Noah’s head snapped to the door and then to his papa. “Oh, I’ll get it. I wonder who it could be!” Wade said in a voice that, to anyone who wasn’t Noah, was completely exaggerated. The house was silent when he crossed the distance to reach the door; each person anticipating Noah’s reaction. All of a sudden the house was full of hearty laughter coming from a man who had just entered the house. Noah’s eyes grew wide with shock. Could it be?  
“Santa!” Noah shot up in excitement. “Papa! It’s Santa!”  
“I can see that. Santa, what are you doing here?” Wade enthusiastically asked.  
“Well, I heard there was a little boy here who has been really good this year and I decided to stop by and give him one present early! Is that alright with you, Noah?”  
“Uhm, yeah!” Peter, Santa fully entered the house and sat down in the empty recliner in the den; bringing his present filled pack with him. Noah sat himself down at Santa’s feet ‘criss cross applesauce’, Wade following in suit next to his son. Seeing Noah’s excitement during this whole process made him beam with elation. Peter chuckled at the sight of his two boys being boys, opening the pack and pulling out a rectangular box wrapped in red and white stripped paper topped with a shimmery green bow. Before Peter had even fully extended his arm in Noah’s direction Noah had grasped his gift and pulled it into his lap. No one could even snap a photo on their phone before the beautiful wrapping paper was ripped to shreds around the pair on the floor. When Peter had wrapped the presents he hadn’t bothered to tape the sides of the boxes. It would have just lead to Wade trying to cut them open when Noah got fussy that he couldn’t peel off the tape; and Peter didn’t want sharp objects and Wade to even be in the same sentence. Especially around Noah. So, Noah had no problems opening the box to discover a set of Iron Man themed pajamas. The pattern of the pj’s mimicked the exterior of the suit his Uncle Stark has. Wade could hardly get a word in; the kid was so excited about his new pajamas. He rushed off to his room and hurriedly threw them on; wanting to show them off to everyone. Upon entering the den Steve couldn’t help but laugh, taking a picture to send to Tony who couldn’t make the event; much to Noah’s disappointment. Wade lifted him up from his armpits and zoomed him around the room as if he was flying the suit; giving his papa commands as if he was JARVIS.  
The party simmered down after that, they had all gathered only for the reason that Noah would open his Christmas Eve present. Gradually the adults left the house, Noah getting sleepier and sleepier as time went on.  
“Alright kiddo, it’s bedtime for ya!” There weren’t even any challenging words of protest as Wade scooped up his son, walking him to his room where he tucked him in. Wade kissed his forehead and turned on the ‘Bedtime Playlist’ that Noah listened to when he was trying to sleep. Once he knew that Noah was sleeping, Wade let Peter back into the house, he was shuffled out among the party guests to remain inconspicuous to Noah. “Oh, Peter, you were great! The best Santa in town! Even though you don’t fill out the suit very well.”  
“Hey now! Noah didn’t say anything did he? No, I don’t think so.” He countered.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, he’s just a kid. C’mon Santa, let’s go get the rest of the presents and put them under the tree.  
Noah heard rustling outside in the hallway. There were voices too. Noah was naturally curious, this is what caused him to roll out of bed and silently open his door. He padded down the hallway, thankful for the socks he was wearing. He would have made noise without them as he dragged his feet along the hardwood floor. He took deep even breaths, Rule 43 of Stark Surveillance 101. The further he went down the hall, the louder the voices became. Still clouded with sleep, Noah peeked around the corner to see Santa and his papa putting his remaining gifts under the brightly lit tree. They talked as if they were friends, not like they had just met by chance that night at the party. Noah tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he could feel himself starting to become heavy like lead; wishing he was under the warm covers and listening to Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence. He removed the back of his hands from his eyes to see his papa grip Santa’s waist and pull him flush against his body. He heard Santa say something about Papa being on the ‘Naughty List’ this year before the two were kissing. Noah’s jaw slackened. He couldn’t believe it. His papa was kissing Santa Claus!  
“Uhh, Papa”, Noah began. “What are you doing?”  
The couple froze at the sudden question and directed their attention to their confused son.  
Without missing a beat Wade broke his embrace with Santa and scooped Noah up into his arms like before, murmuring to him that he was just dreaming. He tucked the child into bed once again, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He walked out to his partner who was still in the den. Wade grabbed Peter’s hand, guiding him to their bedroom. Now that the children were actually asleep, the real festivities could begin.


End file.
